Love You to Death
by Moon Erebos
Summary: 'Los labios del castaño tiemblan, ¿qué había hecho para merecer a un hombre tan maravilloso? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo sufrir así'
**Human!Toothless**

* * *

 **Love You to Death**

 _Cuando se conocieron él* tenía quince,_

 _Como una rosa negra floreciendo salvaje;_

 _Y ya sabía que iba a morir._

 _Se sentía más débil cada día,_

 _Igual que las hojas de otoño se vuelan;_

 _Hasta que un día le dijo; ''ahora es cuando muero''_

 _Él dijo: ''siempre estaré contigo, soy el ancla de tu dolor._

 _Este no es el fin de lo que haré,_

 _Por qué te amo,_

 _Te amo hasta la muerte''_

 **Love You to Death – Kamelot**

Para Hiccup conocerlo fue como una punzada a su delicado corazón. Era un caballero de armadura oscura, sonrisa pícara e inteligentes ojos verdes, era un sueño, el sueño de cualquier chica o chico y a él le parecía injusto que estuviera atado a su miserable persona. Iba a morir, y no había forma de retrasarlo.

Con la mirada puesta en las hojas de su árbol favorito, vestidas de otoño, recuerda con dolor el día en que se conocieron. Él tenía quince años y ya sabía su fatídico destino, por lo que el hecho de que su padre lo comprometiera aún sabiendo que su fin se acercaba le provocó tal ira que tuvo que ser ingresado de emergencia al hospital por un fallo respiratorio.

Odiaba su delicada salud y odiaba más aún tener que estar postrado en una cama más tiempo de lo que le quedaba de vida. Hasta que él entro, el heredero de los Night, tres años mayor que él. Vestía un traje negro con una corbata de un profundo rojo, como si fuera a algún evento importante… o un velorio.

Hiccup no negará que se vio atrapado por los intensos ojos de verde tóxico, que le miraron con tal sorpresa y lástima que se sintió empequeñecer, el recuerdo aún le revuelve el estómago y le provoca ganas de llorar. Se había presentado como Drake Night, su prometido y con voz monocorde había informado que su boda sería cuando cumpliera los dieciséis. ''Si llego a esa edad'' había respondido de manera tan cortante que él mismo se sintió mal por tratar así al pobre chico que no tenía la culpa de su suplicio.

Para su sorpresa Drake no había dicho nada ante eso, y se negó a separarse de él ese día y los que le siguieron antes de que le dieran de alta. E inevitablemente se enamoró. Descubrió que el joven heredero Night era bastante travieso y propenso a meterse en problemas, que amaba la aeronáutica y que soñaba con ser piloto alguna vez. Le había prometido una y otra vez que pasarían su Luna de Miel en los aires, puesto que por su delicada salud no podrían consumarlo como era debido, pero a ninguno le importo; y por supuesto que lo cumplió.

Para Hiccup ese año pasó volando y antes de darse cuenta era el señor de Night, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock de Night, un nombre demasiado largo para su gusto pero Drake siempre lo acortaba a simplemente Hiccup Night. Suspira y cierra sus cansados ojos, una suave sonrisa deslizándose por sus labios.

De eso hace casi dos años; de no ser por Drake y su amor Hiccup estaba bastante seguro que hubiera muerto antes de los dieciséis, pero él de alguna manera le había devuelto la vida.

Pero eso no había sido suficiente y su vida se escapaba de sus manos como las hojas de otoño caían del árbol, apenas quedaban unas cinco y cada día que pasaba sentía su cuerpo debilitarse, su corazón no daba para más.

—¿Hiccup? —la voz de Drake lo extrae de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Con lentitud se gira en su asiento y le sonríe a su esposo, su sonrisa se amplía al ver a Nate, su pequeño sobrino, en sus brazos—. Venimos a decir hola.

—Hola tío Hiccup —dice el pequeño, sus enormes ojos azules mirándolo con cariño y sus delgadas manitas en torno al cuello de su otro tío.

—Hola Nate, ¿vienes para tu cuento de la tarde?

El pequeño asiente rápidamente y jala suave el cabello negro de su tío para que lo lleve a la cama, Drake ríe suave y lo obedece para luego ir por Hiccup y dejarlo junto al pequeño. Se sienta a su lado y lo abraza jalando a Nate a su regazo. Hiccup sonríe con suavidad y acaricia las hebras negras del pequeño.

—Había una vez…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Drake acaricia con suavidad el suave cabello castaño de su esposo, ignora las hebras que se desprenden y se enredan en sus dedos, mira con ternura a su sobrino, que desde hace medio año paso a su custodia luego de la repentina muerte de su hermano y la esposa de este.

—Tooth —susurra despacio Hiccup, sus ojos verdes se posan en los suyos. El mayor sonríe un poco con ternura ante el apodo que su esposo había empezado a usar cuando le contó sobre la época en que mudaba los dientes temporales y los permanentes tardaban en salir.

—¿Qué sucede Hic? —pregunta en voz baja para no despertar a Nate.

—Voy a morir pronto —su voz suena tranquila, pero Drake puede ver las lágrimas brillar en los orbes verdosos, siente las suyas propias quemar sus mejillas—. No quiero que Nate…

—No te dejaré solo —dice con fuerza y alza su rostro—. No me pidas que te deje solo Hiccup, no podría… yo no…

Los labios del castaño tiemblan, ¿qué había hecho para merecer a un hombre tan maravilloso? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo sufrir así?

—Te amo Drake —dice despacio y acaricia su mejilla.

—Y yo a ti Hiccup, más que a nada y siempre estaré contigo —lo besa con suavidad y acaricia su mejilla—. Siempre, ahora debes descansar.

Hiccup le sonríe y cierra sus ojos acurrucándose, y mientras se deja llevar por la inconsciencia se jura a si mismo que los pocos días, semanas o meses que le queden de vida los disfrutará con su sobrino y esposo Drake; quien le había de vuelto la vida el día que se conocieron, no dejaría que esa oportunidad haya sido en vano. Con esa resolución en mente se queda dormido, por última vez.


End file.
